It is known to provide wheelchairs with footrests. Generally, footrests are used in wheelchairs to support the user's feet and keep them elevated above the supporting surface. Footrests, however, may get in the way of the user's ingress and egress of the wheelchair. Therefore, it is known to have footrests that are positionable out of the way of a user. It is also known to have footrests on a wheelchair that rotate about an axis from a usable position to a storage position. Additionally, there are various required positions of the footrest required for the comfort of users of different shapes and sizes. To address this problem, some wheelchairs have been constructed with adjustable footrests. However, greater comfort and convenience from a wheelchair's footrest can be obtained when the footrest has various degrees of adjustability. It is believed that a wheelchair footrest providing multiple degree of freedom positional adjustment capability would be desirable.